You're Beautiful
by Seitsuya
Summary: You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in the crowded place. And I don't know what to do. -Another fict from me. SN. Shounen-ai-absolutely. Be aware for it ending. Hope you like it. Yanow, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Tittle: You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

You're Beautiful is belong to James Blunt

Length: 1309 word(s), Oneshot

Status: Complete

Genre: Romance(?), I don't know exactly what kind of genre is it—maybe hurt too?

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto (Oh, dear. Storm is coming!)

Warning: Alternate universe. This is absolutely shounen-ai. You can see in summary and the pair. It's almost OOC. I warned you. Sasuke isn't real Sasuke at all. You'll know once after you read this. This is weird, I've warned you. DON'T LIKE? CLICK BACK. HATERS? DON'T NEED. (and really sorry for my bad grammar)

* * *

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My life is pure**_

* * *

Kaki itu melangkah bosan, namun tak berhenti menapak menuruni tangga untuknya menuju stasiun kereta api. Tak ia indahkan beberapa mobil mewah dengan pajak yang pasti tinggi yang sejak ia di jalan tadi berhenti hanya untuk menggodanya agar masuk ke dalam bongkahan logam itu.

Peduli setan. Ia punya barang seperti itu di rumah, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Jangankan dengan mobil, wanita dengan _cup_ dada K pun tidak akan bisa mengubah gurat dingin datar yang sudah terwariskan padanya dari keturunan-keturunan darah Uchiha sebelumnya.

Ia tak tertarik.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal selain dirinya.

Uchiha terkadang menjadi beban untuknya, kemunafikan mengelilinginya karena nama itu. Ayahnya yang seorang presiden dari Uchiha Financial Firm yang bergerak dalam bidang pengendalian uang membuat dirinya yang masih mengeyam bangku SMA itu menjadi magnet untuk para penjilat atau anak dari kolega ayahnya yang ingin berbangga diri menjadi 'kawan' untuknya. Sesekon pun ia tak pernah menganggap mereka adalah teman untuknya.

Tapi ia juga tak membenci Uchiha, Uchiha memaksanya untuk martabat dan harga dirinyauntuk jauh lebih tinggi daripada sampah-sampah itu.

Kaki itu berhenti di tujuan, ia melepas _headset_-nya dan menghentikan _playlist_ I-pod miliknya yang sedang memutar lagu _Glad You Came_milik_ The Wanted_. Sasuke menarik napas pelan ketika mendengar bunyi keretayang sudah berisik dari ujung jalan sana.

_Rutinitas memuakkan dan perjalanan membosankan ini memasuki siklus awal lagi, _hatinya membatin.

* * *

_**I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I am sure**_

* * *

Sasuke tak pernah berpikir naik kereta itu lebih nyaman daripada naik mobil pribadi. Panas, sesak, berjejalan, banyak pencuri pula. Namun ia lebih merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan kagum manusia-manusia di sekolahnya jika ia datang dengan kendaraan mewah milik keluarganya. Ia merasa rendah jika memakai barang yang bukan murni miliknya.

Tingginya harga diri seseorang tidak ditentukan dengan seberapa banyak harta yang dimiliki oleh orang tua.

Prinsip itu yang selalu ia camkan.

Ia duduk di kursi salah satu gerbong, persis di seberangnya adalah pintu. Lumayan untuk hari ini, kereta tidak terlalu ramai—setidaknya belum.

Ia kembali memasang _headset_-nya ketika banyak suara mulai menembus gendang telinganya. Ia menengol ke arah pintu sebentar—

"_Yah_, sudah ramai…"

—dan ia tak menemukan alasan untuk tidak terpaku pada arah pintu itu.

Dia—entah siapa— dengan helai rambut keemasan yang berkilau menantang matahari_, azure_ biru matanya seperti warna biru air pantai yang tak pernah terjamah. Begitu polos dan bersih. Sasuke bahkan berhenti mengalirkan oksigen ke paru-parunya sejenak memfokuskan semua indranya untuk merekam baik-baik bentukan tangan Tuhan yang masih tereplika di matanya sekarang..

_Angel… Yes, he is an angel._

"Oi, Naruto, tunggu aku! Gaara juga!"

"Hehehe lagian, _sih_. Kiba lama sekali jadi aku sama Gaara duluan!" Malaikat itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan kawannya yang nampak kesusahan untuk menaiki kereta yang mulai sesak.

Sasuke menatap tangan berwarna kecokelatan yang keeksotisannya tak dapat dipungkiri. Akan bagaimana rasanya jika ia menggenggam tangan itu?

_Angel. Angel. Hei, Angel, look at me for a while, can you? Give me your beautiful smile._

Sasuke menelah ludahnya. Siapa yang bicara begitu dalam hatinya?

_Heh_, jangan bilang hati ini berharap si _azure_ itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

* * *

_**He smiled at me on the subway**_

* * *

Pemuda yang nampaknya tak sadar diperhatikan Sasuke itu tertawa-tawa dengan indahnya bersama dua kawannya. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk gerbong, kepingan _azure_ itu mengedar mencari tempat. Dan tak sedetik pun waktu berlalu tanpa Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

"Mau duduk di mana, Gaara?" Malaikat itu nampak kebingungan.

_Kau bisa duduk di sini. Berdesak-desakkan denganmu bukan masalah untukku._

Kh… Lagi-lagi hati ini bicara seenaknya.

"Di sana saja, Naruto. Sepertinya ada tiga bangku yang kosong. Tapi jauh di belakang."

_Naruto? Jadi namamu Naruto?_

Sasuke melirik ke belakang—yang sepertinya memang benar-benar belakang. Itu jauh sekali.

_Oh, tidak akan kubiarkan wajah itu lepas dari pandangan mataku._

Tak bisakah hati ini diam sebentar dan membiarkan otaknya berpikir?!

Dengan terburu Sasuke segera berdiri—dengan alibi untuk mempersilahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk duduk, sebenarnya,_ sih_, ia ingin si _blonde_ itu yang duduk.

Malaikat itu menoleh ke arahnya lagi—

"Eh?"

—dan dua detik kemudian Sasuke merasa ada yang mencair dalam tubuhnya saat melihat seulas senyum tiga jari yang indah terlukis di wajah itu.

Karena Naruto merasa dialah yang paling dekat di sana, mungkinkah kursi itu untuknya?

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Bibir itu mengeluarkan tawa_. Haa.._ rasanya Sasuke mau mati saja melihatnya. Namun satu hal, jangan pernah tanya dan ragukan bagaimana gurat wajah Sasuke saat ini. Setitik pun tak ada yang berubah dari wajah dingin nan datar itu. _Thanks a lot_, Uchiha.

Ia tersadar setelah beberapa detik asyik dengan pikirannya—dan langsung dalam keadaan _badmood_ luar biasa ketika yang menempati duduknya adalah seorang tante berias tebal dan bibir seterang batu bata dengan barang dan kardus yang bertumpuk.

_Pulang kampung, bu? Atau balik kampung? Atau habis panen bedak? Sewa gerbong sendiri._

Saking sebalnya batin Sasuke sampai meyindir ganas.

* * *

_**He was with another man**_

_**But I won't lose on sleep on that**_

'_**Cause I've got a plan**_

* * *

Dan ia kembali fokus pada tiga orang yang sudah mulai menjejalkan dirinya ke dalam kerumunan menuju belakang. Lebih fokus pada punggung Naruto yang sudah mulai hilang.

Tak akan dibiarkannya waktu seenaknya berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke juga mengejar mereka—tentunya tidak serabutan, ia mengejar dengan tenang seolah ia terbawa arus keramaian.

Ia pun sampai di bagian belakang. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Namun cukup jelas untuk mengamati wajah itu sampai waktu selesai membawa kereta ini.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful  
_

_It's true_

_I saw your face_

_In the crowded place_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dalam hati mendengar lirik dari lagu yang sedang diputar di _playlist_-nya ini. _You're Beautiful_ milik _James Blunt_, huh? Betapa tepat _timing_-nya.

Dan ketika Sasuke melihat malaikatnya lagi—senyum di hatinya retak dan perlahan lebur menjadi abu.

Tangan kecokelatan itu digenggam. Dan bukan dirinya yang menggenggam. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Naruto yang nampak bahagia dan sedikit bersemu ketika pemuda merah bata itu menggenggam tangannya.

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

Lirik lagu itu berlanjut tanpa disadari Sasuke.

Sekali lihat pun tahu apa yang mengikat mereka.

_Che_. Jangan pikir semua akan berlalu secepat angin berhembus. Besok ia akan naik kereta tepat pada jam tadi—kalau perlu ia akan menunggu di stasiun terlebih dahulu sampai Naruto sampai, lalu naik kereta.

Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa melihat wajah itu terus-menerus setiap hari.

Rasanya ia tidak akan tidur, kepalanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai cara untuk momen ini bisa kembali terulang.

Ini pertama kalinya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ini pertama kalinya hatinya berbicara begitu banyak.

Dan Sasuke akan melewatkan ini? Tidak akan.

Besok pasti—

"Ah, sayang sekali besok Naruto dan Gaara harus pindah sekolah ke New York. _Masa_ tinggal aku dan Shikamaru saja,_ nih_? Sebal."

"_Tehehe_ Kiba, jangan begitu,_ dong_. Kau bisa sering ke sana,_ kok_. Aku pasti merindukan kau, _nih_."

"_Heee _iya, _deh_. Tunggu sampai nilaiku jadi bagus dan Ayah akan mengizinkan aku berlibur."

"Aku tunggu,_ loh. Hehe. Eh, eh_, kalau dilihat, kereta itu ramai sekali, ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta sih. Atau karena ini memang yang pertama,, ya? Jadi aku tak terbiasa."

"Dan juga yang terakhir kalinya, bodoh. Kau tak ada rencana kembali ke Jepang,'kan? Dasar jahat. Pergi berdua saja bersama Gaara. _Huh_."

Setelahnya Sasuke tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_Heh._ Semua nampak jelas. Amat sangat jelas.

_No meet anymore. No chance. No time. No hope. Nothing left._

Seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih cepat sadar bahwa ini tak lebih dari permainan memuakkan dari sesuatu bernama takdir.

Seharusnya Sasuke mengingat bahwa tak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini.

Ia telah dipermainkan. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali terjebak.

"Eh, kita turun di sini,_ loh_. Ayo cepat turun."

* * *

_**But it's time to face the truth—**_

Naruto serta kekasihnya yang berwarna merah tak lupa dengan satu kawannya lagi itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar gerbong. Tertawa sambil saling menggenggam tangan mereka hilang dalam keramaian.

—_**I will never be with you.**_

* * *

Sedangkan dirinya?

_Heh._ Perjalanannya masih jauh dan panjang.

END

Setelah baca fanfict just in section chara Sasuke dan Naruto, seeeeeedih. Mana NaruSasu? wOAOw Jadinya saya tadinya niatnya mau buat ini jadi NaruSasu. Tapi gegara kebanyakan porsi baca SasuNaru, jadi gak bisa—kyaaaa! wOAOw

Eits, it doesn't mean I hate SasuNaru. I like both of NS and SN, yanoooow~ They are adorable~

Eh btw saya udah peringatkan di awal ya kalau inner Sasuke di sini agak weird.. uh.. gak tau kenapa tiap denger lagu You're Beautiful kebayang-bayang teyus wOAOw

So, happy a nice day, lovely minna~ :*


End file.
